A New Gohan
by Alleykattotoku98
Summary: After feeling unwanted by his closest friends and family Gohan leaves, for seven years. When he comes back he is the strongest warrior ever. Super Saiyan 4 no less. How does his changed appearance and attitude affect everyone? And why is Vegeta acting weird? A Vegeta and Gohan fanfic. Please read and review!


**Chapter One: Unwanted**

**-One year after cell-**

**Gohan P.O.V**

I could see it in everyone's eyes. Well everyone's except Vegeta and Piccolo's. They were scared of me. The only people I had talked to in this last year were Piccolo and Vegeta. My own mother didn't trust me with my little brother. It scared me. I was unwanted. Their actions and reactions confirmed it for me, they were scared and I was unwanted. My own father didn't even want to come back to me. What made it worse was that I knew this and they didn't know that I knew this. I have been talking to on improving a ship for me to use. If they didn't want me I would go for a long trip. I haven't fully decided to use it yet, but it was there. The final straw for my tattered and torn heart came when Goten said his first word.

It was a sunny afternoon, and Goten had been trying to talk for awhile now. My mom and I were avoiding each other carefully as I tried to eat breakfast. Suddenly little Goten spoke up, "Da...Da...Daddy!" I was shocked, that was his first word? "Dad's not here Goten, sorry." Goten simply smiled and began to eat his breakfast. "And who's fault is it that he's not here, Gohan!" Mom shouted at me. I am shocked, is that really what everyone thinks of me? She looks shocked that she said that but just turns away from me. Before I know it I have jumped out of the window and I am racing to my ship. I keep my power level very low so that I wouldn't get un-neccessary people on my back. I could sense Piccollo, he was training in the desert again, and Vegeta was training in his gravity room. I open the door to the spaceship, and then I power it up and blast off. It was better this way. I wouldn't hurt anyone or scare anyone anymore. The last thing I saw of earth was a out of breath Piccollo that could do nothing as I left, looked like he had raced here. And a confused Vegeta stepping out of the gravity room looking skywards.

**-2 months later-**

I know why my father liked this planet. Yardrat is lovely. I have nearly perfected Instant transmission. Over the last two months I have become much more powerful. I can hold Super Saiyan 2 without drain on me. It feels almost natural, I can walk around in SS2 for everyday jobs. It is awesome! Last month I learnt how to fight blind on Planet Killat. They were definetly fierce warriors, but at least they were kind. Next destination is Planet Sycthia. I heard that they can teach you to read minds there. I can't wait. It has been 2 months since I have seen or heard from anyone on earth. I don't mind. Up here, travelling to planets and learning techniques and training, I feel happy. I feel like I am wanted, and no-one judges me on mistakes of the past.

**-One year after leaving earth-**

I have learnt how to read minds on Planet Scythia, regenerate on Planet Neorac and I have learnt how to make a ki-shield to block ki attacks on Planet Opline. This is really awesome. I am learning things that even dad doesn't know! I don't know if I will ever go home. Surprisingly, my tail has grown back. But, damn! It was a useful thing to have around. Like a third hand it is. Next stop Planet Tilloyia, shapeshifting! How cool is that!

**-Three years after leaving earth-**

I did it! I have reached Super Saiyan 3! I was training away on Planet Garviff when a sudden asteroid storm attacked the planet. I saw a child about to get hit and I wasn't fast enough. Suddenly I was! I had turned Super Saiyan 3! My hair gets longer and my power increases hundredfold! I have grown taller and stronger over the years. My saiyan heritage has come to me at the oddest of times. Once, during a full moon on an uninhabited planet I turned into oozuru again, this time I had full control though, strange.

**-Seven years after leaving earth-**

The ship is dying, I forgot what sqaudron of space I am in. Fuck! I knew I shouldn't have turned Super Saiyan 4 inside the ship. It overloaded its fucking shoddy circuits! Sorry , I forgot you built this. I have mastered Super Saiyan 4, but it still has unprecedented energy. It is going to be a crash landing. I buckle into my seat. I look at the planet I am about to crash into, it is blue and green. Clouds shift over the top. It looks very familiar, but then again, I have been to nearly every planet in space! I try to remember which one it is. Scythia? Namek? Terios? No, I can't remember. Suddenly I sense rather high ki signals as I near the atmosphere. They are very familiar, it seems like Piccollo and Vegeta...oh fuck! This is earth! I am not ready for this! Oh, well. It was going to happen sooner or later.

I unconsciously use my nickname, Zed, as I request landing permission at Capsule Corp. I am coming in fast to Capsule Corp. I prepare to land 'Dragon G4' at CC. I don't even try to hide my power level, I have special clothes to do that for me. I know that they will know who I am anyway. Although I have grown over the years. I know stand at the height of Piccollo and my muscles, and shoulders have developed. I don't smile very often, especially when I remember everyone who didn't want me. I have a dragon tattoo on my back, it was styled after shenron. I am wearing my own gi. It has a black undershirt that is weighted and I have boots like my fathers. However, the pants and top is styled after Piccolo's gi. It is red and has Piccolo's name on the back as he was my mentor first. My fathers is on the right arm sleeve. Around the my middle is a gold sash, representing my Super Saiyan forms, the red gi representing my Super Saiyan 4 transformation. The gold sash also represents my nickname, Gold Warrior. I land in Bulma's CC. I can already feel the Z-warriors. They must think I am a enemy or something. Seroiusly? They don't recognise me?

**Vegeta P.O.V**

Damn! I hate Kakkarot's woman! She is getting on my nerves! "Goten, don't hurt yourself! Be careful!" She is stupid if she thinks that that kid could hurt himself. He's a fucking Super Saiyan! I was just about to start training with Kakkarot's youngest brat and my son when I suddenly felt a huge power level heading for CC. It was a spaceship. Fuck! I don't need another piece of shit enemy to take up my training time. The ki felt almost familiar, why is that? It is heading to CC, I'd better go tell that woman. No doubt she and that husband of hers, that weakling Yamcha will want to know about this. I think I can sense the other idiots heading this way. Tien, Chaotsu, Krillin even that green guy, Piccolo. Lets hope this guy is not hard to beat.

The spaceship lands in the garden, that woman won't like that. All the Z-idiot are here. They will get in my way. I watch as the door to the spaceship opens. That woman walks out as if she was expecting it, oh well. A tall, spiky haired, muscular guy walks out. Around 18 years old if you ask me. His hair is black and short. He is wearing a red gi with a gold sash on it. There is words on the sleeves but I can't make them out yet. He also has blcak and gold boots on as well as a black undershirt. He looks very familiar. Perhaps Piccolo could help me identify him, but he isn't here yet. If I didn't know any better, I would call this guy 'handsome'.

"Hey! Cool it guys. I'm not a fucking enemy!" He shouts at us. He shrugs his shoulders and walks towards me. "Don't call me an idiot Vegeta!" I am stunned for a moment. Hold on, that is just what I was thinking. Suddenly I notice his tail, that was wrapped around his body. He is a saiyan! Or at least half saiyan. "Why yes, my prince. I am indeed half Saiyan." He smirks at me. Now I am pissed. Who exactly is this guy? Suddenly Piccolo lands beside Krillin. Everyone is trying to figure out who this guy is. Then Piccolo walks up to the strange guy and hugs him! The green, anti-social Namek actually hugged someone! "I thought you would never come home Gohan." This guy was Gohan?

**Okay- Sorry, sorry, sorry! I am doing a completely different story now. The person who was helping me write this and another story dropped out on me so I now have to write a new story. I will change this chapter. It has also come to my attention that my gohan (I wish he was mine) is a little too over powered. Please stick around for the new story. It will be under the same title. I will delete this chapter once the new one is done. I am so sorry! It will be a completely different story so please forget about this one! Once again- I am so sorry!**


End file.
